nintendofandomcom-20200223-history
Glowing in the Night
Glowing in the Night is a Heart-to-Heart in Xenoblade Chronicles. It is located at the Spring of Grief in Tephra Cave. This Heart-to-Heart can be seen only when Dunban and Riki are at purple affinity or above and if they are both in the active party at night. Dialogues Introduction Riki: Dundun! Riki can see hanging strings! Dunban: They are quite remarkable. It’s an amazing sight. Riki: Riki know! Know what strings are! Dunban: You do? Well, what are they? +8 Riki: ''tell Dundun.'' The power of ether! Dunban: I see. And what else? Riki: Riki not know anything else. Dunban: Even I know more than that, Riki. Do they even have schools where you’re from? Riki: Dundun is my hero! He know way more than Riki. Dunban: '''Riki, are you all right? You seem to be taken aback. '''Riki: ''surrenders!'' Dunban: Riki, my friend... It is not the end of the world if you don’t know something. Riki: Good! Because Riki know nothing about ether. Regret not listening at school. Dunban: There is much I do not know as well, Riki. Bionis is a rich and diverse place. Even I have much to learn. Riki: But why string only appear at night? Why Bionis titan make them that way? Dunban: Riki, you are the funniest Nopon I know. And you know what? I believe the Bionis itself may have forgotten the reason. Riki: Riki love travelling with Dundun. Dundun the best partner ever! Dunban: Why thank you, Riki. I enjoy visiting the mysterious wonders of the Bionis as much as you. Riki: Riki never want to leave friends! +4; -4 Riki: ''tell Dundun.'' The power of ether! Dunban: I see. And what else? Riki: Riki not know anything else. Dunban: Even I know more than that, Riki. Do they even have schools where you’re from? Riki: Dundun is my hero! He know way more than Riki. Dunban: Riki, are you all right? You seem to be taken aback. Riki: ''is fishing line!'' Dunban: Fishing line, you say? That’s quite the conclusion to draw, Riki. Riki: OK... Riki change his mind. Now it is a spider web! A great big spider go around spinning lots of webs. Dunban: I cannot tell if you’re joking or you actually believe this nonsense. Riki: Riki upset with Dundun! Why Dundun so angry with Riki? Dunban: I am not angry with you, Riki. If you don’t know the answer, just tell the truth. Riki: Sorry Dundun. Riki embarrassed at not knowing. Dunban: We should never be embarrassed by what we do not know. Riki: Dundun right! Riki listen now. Please Dundun, teach Riki more! Dunban: I’d be happy to. There is much we can learn from each other on our journey. -4; +4 Riki: ''not tell Dundun for free!'' Qui pro qui! Dunban: That’s ‘quid pro quo,’ Riki. And where did you learn that? Riki: Reyn told Riki! Dunban: Did he now? I suggest thinking twice before listening to him, Riki. So then, what can I do for you? Riki: ''tell Riki biiig secret!'' Riki not know aaanything about Dundun. Please tell Riki! Dunban: Why of course. I’d be happy to. But I’m really not that interesting. Riki: That not matter! Tell Riki... what food Dundun not like! Dunban: Let me see... Something I dislike. Sweet Wasabi! The sweetness evokes tears and induces terrible bowel movements. Riki: Haha! Dundun funny! Sweet Wasabi make Dundun yuck! Dundun like Riki’s littlepon. Dunban: I see. You find this funny, do you? Well, back to the point at hand. What do you know about these ‘strings’? Riki: They caused by ether power! Riki’s lesson over! Dunban: I could have told you that, Riki. You tricked me. Riki: Riki want to know about Dundun, so Riki and Dundun be friends! Dunban: Well, if you put it so nicely, how can I refuse? -8 Riki: ''not tell Dundun for free!'' Qui pro qui! Dunban: That’s ‘quid pro quo,’ Riki. And where did you learn that? Riki: Reyn told Riki! Dunban: Did he now? I suggest thinking twice before listening to him, Riki. So then, what can I do for you? Riki: ''help Riki pay off debt!'' So Riki and Dundun make deal? Dunban: Never. Riki: Riki not happy. Sulky sulk. Dunban: You see, Riki, I am not Melia. Cuteness alone won’t win me over. You’ll just have to try harder. Riki: Dundun! Dunban: I’m not making any kind of deal with you. If you run away, I’ll be the one left working off your debt! And I don’t think the Heropon moniker would suit me very well. Riki: Nonono! That not needed. Riki see Dunban in dream. Dunban working at Pollen Works! That suit you great! Dunban: We must prevent this from happening at all costs. Riki: Oooh! Category:Heart-to-Heart Category:Tephra Cave Heart-to-Heart